Dekiai Temptation
|font color = white |track color = #8CB796 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze |previous = - |next = WinterBlossom |current track = Dekiai Temptation 溺愛テンプテーション }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪All Star アイドルソング 一寿嶺二 溺愛テンプテーション |image = |kanji name = 溺愛テンプテーション |romaji name = Dekiai TEMPTATION |translation = Doting Temptation |type = All Star Idol Song |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke }} The first track from [[Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze']], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], who is voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro''. Lyrics English = I want you! Want you! Babe, you’re endangering my life! You’re a bad girl! You’re driving me insane! The midnight bell has sounded, but Tonight won’t end! This love song is Shakin’, shakin’, shakin’! Dancin’, dancin’, dancin’! Don’t stop! A-chi-chi! Seriously, seriously, seriously, shot through the heart! We won’t be separated for eternity! A doting temptation! Like the sweetness left by chocolate, melting with your kiss I’ll take the lead; you’re already…getting dizzy, right? I need you! Need you! Babe, your funky rouge Bye! Reason’s really trying to get in the way! The light from the moon floats on the sea Go and meet it! Love is music I’ll get you, get you, get you! Wish you, wish you, wish you! For your sake Ra-cha-cha! Really, really, really, zooming past my eyes! Shall we dance, my girl? A doting temptation! My pretentious, naïve heart…I want to tell you everything Teaching about true “love”…makes your heart pound, right? You and I are tied By the String of Fate! So, together Shakin’, shakin’, shakin’! Dancin’, dancin’, dancin’! Once more…again! A-chi-chi! Seriously, seriously, seriously, shot through the heart! We won’t be separated for eternity! A doting temptation! Like the sweetness left by chocolate, melting with your kiss I’ll take the lead; you’re already…getting dizzy, right?Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = I Want You! Want You! Babe DENJAAna MA・I・RAIFU kimi wa warui ko sa　boku wo kuruwasu gozen reiji no kane ga nattatte konya wa kaesanai　ai no uta wa Shakin’ (x3) Dancin’ (x3)　tomaranai ze A・CHI・CHI! MAJI de (x3) mune ga ZUKYUN sa eien ni hanasanai　dekiai　TENPUTĒSHON amaku nokoru CHOKO no youna　KISU de torokete RIIDO shite A・GE・RU　kimi wa mou…KURAKURA daro? I Need You! Need You! Babe FANKII na YU・A・RUUJU ABAYO! jama na risei　honki wo dasu ze tsuki wo umibe ni　ukabete RAITINGU mukae ni yuku yo　ai wa ongaku Get You (x3) Wish You (x3)　kimi no tame ni RA・CHA・CHA! MABU na (x3) hitomi BAKYUN sa odorimashou MAIGAARU　dekiai　TENPUTĒSHON KIZA de UBU na boku no HAATO　ZENBU tsutaetai shinjitsu no “LOVE” wo oshieru yo…DOKIDOKI daro? kimi to boku wa unmei no ito de musubarete iru　saa issho ni Shakin’ (x3) Dancin’ (x3)　WANSUMOA…AGEIN! A・CHI・CHI! MAJI de (x3) mune ga ZUKYUN sa eien ni hanasanai　dekiai　TENPUTĒSHON amaku nokoru CHOKO no youna　KISU de torokete RIIDO shite A・GE・RU　kimi wa mou…KURAKURA daro? |-| Kanji = I want you! Want you! Babe デンジャーなマ・イ・ライフ 君は悪い子さ　ぼくを狂わす 午前0時の鐘が鳴ったって 今夜は帰さない　愛の歌は Shakin'×3 Dancin'×3　止まらないぜ ア・チ・チ！マジで×3胸がズキュンさ 永遠に離さない　溺愛　テンプテーション 甘く残るチョコのような　キスでとろけて リードしてア・ゲ・ル　君はもう…クラクラだろ？ I Need you! Need you! Babe ファンキーなユ・ア・ルージュ アバヨ！邪魔な理性　本気をだすぜ 月を海辺に　浮かべてライティング 迎えにゆくよ　愛は音楽 Get you×3 Wish you×3　君の為に ラ・チャ・チャ！マブな×3瞳バキュンさ 踊りましょうマイガール　溺愛　テンプテーション キザでウブなぼくのハート　ゼンブ伝えたい 真実の「LOVE」を教えるよ…ドキドキだろ？ 君とぼくは運命の糸で 結ばれている　さあ一緒に Shakin'×3 Dancin'×3　ワンスモア…アゲイン！ ア・チ・チ！マジで×3胸がズキュンさ 永遠に離さない　溺愛　テンプテーション 甘く残るチョコのような　キスでとろけて リードしてア・ゲ・ル　君はもう…クラクラだろ？歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Dekiai Temptation |file link = }} |track name = Dekiai Temptation (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for |3=Kotobuki Reiji}}'s route in All Star. References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:All Star Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji & Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)